Europe's Best Song Contest 2017
|presenters = Zsigmond Bőstör, Andriy Makacheev, Vojtech Ámaný |opening = Semi-final 1: Zsigmond Bőstör, Andriy Makacheev and Vojtech Ámaný performing "You've Gotta Fight" Semi-final 2: Past winners of Europe's Best Song Contest documentry Final: The 26 participants of the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest introduced in the traditional flag ceremony |exsupervisor = Andreas Andreasen |host = MTVA |interval = Semi-final 1: Joci Pápai performing "Origo" Semi-Final 2: Medley of past Europe's Best Song Contest winners Final: Zsigmond Bőstör, Andriy Makacheev and Vojtech Ámaný performing The Habities new singles "You" and "We Can Do it Together" | entries = 43 | debut = None | return = Cyprus Israel North Macedonia Romania | withdraw = Bosnia and Herzegovina Georgia Lebanon | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Country did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2017 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Ukraine "Happy Love Song" |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2017 was the 14th edition of the Europe's Best Song Contest Song Contest. It took place in Hungary after their win in the 2016 edition with The Habities and their song "You've Gotta Fight". The contest consisted of two semi-finals on 16 and 18 May and the final on 20 May 2017. Forty-three countries participated in the contest, with: Cyprus, Israel, North Macedonia and Romania all returning after two, four, one and one year breaks respectively, whilst Bosnia and Herzegovina, Georgia and Lebanon withdrew from the contest. Format Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 14 March 2016 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Klangenfurt , with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 23 and 25 May and the final on 27 May 2017. But later it was announced that the dates were moved a week prior, 16 and 18 May for the semi-finals and the final on 20 May 2017. Later it was also announced that the contest will be held at the László Papp Budapest Sports Arena, Budapest, its capacity is 12,500 for concerts. Semi-final allocation draw The Semi-final allocation draw took place on the 25 January 2017, in Budapest. The pots were determined on the 20 January 2017, based on the countries geographical position. Participating countries * — Participating countries in the first semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the first semi-final * — Participating countries in the second semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the second semi-final Semi-Final 1 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. France, Hungary and Italy also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Germany, Spain and United Kingdom will vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Finalists Other countries Active EBU members * Andorra - Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) announced on 19 May 2016 that they will not return to the contest in 2017. * Bosnia and Herzegovina - Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced on 14 September their withdrawal from the 2017 contest due to funds. * Georgia - Georgian Public Broadcaster (GPB) announced on 4 October 2016 that they are uncertain about their participation in the 2017 contest, due to poor results in the previous years. Last year Georgia did not qualify for the grand final whilst in 2015 Georgia finished last in the grand final with 0 points. An answer is expected to come in the coming days. Later on 25 October 2016 it was announced that Georgia will indeed withdraw from the 2017 edition of the contest. * Lebanon - Télé Liban announced on 1 October 2016 their withdrawal for unspecified reasons. * Luxembourg - RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced on 25 May 2016 that they will not return to the contest in 2017. * Monaco - Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) announced on 19 August 2016 that they will not return to the contest in 2017. * San Marino - On 31 October 2016, when official list of participants was revealed, San Marino was not mentioned. San Marino RTV (SMRTV) later revealed that this was legitimate, but announced that they are in high hopes for a 2018 return. EBU non-members * Liechtenstein - 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV) announced on 6 October 2016 that they will not début at the contest in 2017. They also stated that they have high hopes to début soon, with help with funding from the government. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons * – Andri Xhahu * – Roman Ovsisyan (Armenian representative in EBSC 2015) * – Lee Lin Chin * – Ervin Jung (Austrian representative in EBSC 2015) * – Dihaj * – Yuriy Mulgov (Belarusian representative in EBSC 2016) * – Blanche * – Anna Angelova * – Uršula Tolj * – Evridiki * – Radka Rosická * – Basim * – ErnestRu (Estonian representative in EBSC 2015) * – Lauri Hailaainen (Estonian representative in EBSC 2015) * – Élodie Gossuin * – Barbara Schöneberger * – Alexis Kostalas * – Csilla Tatár * – Sigríður Halldórsdóttir * – Jedward * – Ofer Nachshon * – Il Volo * – Justs * – Eglė Daugėlaitė * – Kaliopi * – Julie Zahra * – Olivia Furtună * – Knez * – Douwe Bob * – Carl Espen * – Anna Popek * – Suzy * – Ovidiu Anton * – Sergey Lazarov * –Bojana Stamenov * – Dj Rap (Slovakian representative in EBSC 2016) * - Tinkara Groić (Slovenian representative in EBSC 2015 and EBSC 2016) * – Daniel Diges * – Frans * – Anna Gilverri (Swiss representative in EBSC 2016) * – Yüksek Sadakat * – Pavlo Shylko * – Katrina Leskanich Commentators Most countries sent commentators to Kiev or commentated from their own country, in order to add insight to the participants and, if necessary, the provision of voting information. * – Andri Xhahu (TVSH, RTSH HD, RTSH Muzikë and Radio Tirana, all shows) * – Avet Barseghyan and Gohar Gasparyan (Armenia 1 and Public Radio of Armenia, first semi-final); Avet Barseghyan (Armenia 1 and Public Radio of Armenia, second semi-final) * – Myf Warhurst and Joel Creasey (SBS, all shows) * – Andi Knoll (ORF eins, all shows) * – Azər Süleymanlı (İTV, all shows) * – Evgeny Perlin (Belarus-1 and Belarus 24, all shows) * – French: Maureen Louys and Jean-Louis Lahaye (La Une, all shows); Dutch: Peter Van de Veire (één and Radio 2, all shows) * – Elena Rosberg and Georgi Kushvaliev (BNT 1, all shows) * – Duško Čurlić (HRT 1, all shows), Zlatko Turkalj Turki (HR 2, all shows) * – Tasos Tryfonos and Christiana Artemiou (RIK 1, RIK SAT, RIK HD and Trito Programma, all shows) * – Libor Bouček (ČT2, semi-finals; ČT1, final) * – Ole Tøpholm (DR1, all shows) * – Marko Reikop (ETV, all shows) * – Finnish: Mikko Silvennoinen. Swedish: Eva Franz and Johan Lindroos (Yle TV1 and Yle TV2, all shows) * – Marianne James and Stéphane Bern (France 2, final); Marianne James and Jarry (France 4, semi finals). * – Peter Urban (One, all shows; NDR Fernsehen, second semi-final; Das Erste, final) * – Giorgos Kapoutzidis and Maria Kozakou (ERT1, ERT HD, ERT World and ERA 1, all shows) * – Krisztina Rátonyi (Duna, all shows) * – Gísli Marteinn Baldursson (RÚV and Rás 2, all shows) * – Marty Whelan (RTÉ2, semi-finals; RTÉ One, final) * – No commentary (IBA) * – Andrea Delogu and Diego Passoni (Rai 4, semi-finals); Flavio Insinna and Federico Russo (Rai 1, final) * – Valters Frīdenbergs and Toms Grēviņš(LTV1, all shows) * – Darius Užkuraitis and Gerūta Griniūtė (LRT and LRT HD, all shows) * – Karolina Petkovska (MRT 1, all shows) * – No commentary (TVM, all shows) * – Gloria Gorceag (Moldova 1, all shows) * – Dražen Bauković and Tijana Mišković (TVCG 1 and TVCG SAT, all shows) * – Cornald Maas and Jan Smit(NPO 1 and BVN, all shows) * – Olav Viksmo-Slettan (NRK1, all shows); * – Artur Orzech (TVP 1 and TVP Polonia (live); TVP Rozrywka (one-day delay), all shows) * – José Carlos Malato and Nuno Galopim (RTP1 and RTP Internacional, all shows) * – Liana Stanciu and Radu Andrei Tudor (TVR1 and TVR HD, all shows) * – Silvana Grujić, Olga Kapor and Duška Vučinić(RTS 1, RTS HD and RTS Sat, all shows); * – Roman Bomboš (Jednotka, Rádio Slovensko, RTVS, all shows) * – Andrej Hofer (RTV SLO2 all shows) * – José María Íñigo and Julia Varela (La 2, semi-finals; La 1, final) * – Måns Zelmerlöw and Edward af Sillén (SVT1, all shows) * – German: Sven Epiney (SRF zwei, semi-finals and SRF 1, final); Italian: Clarissa Tami and Sebalter (RSI La 2, semi-finals and RSI La 1, final); French: Jean-Marc Richard and Nicolas Tanner (RTS Deux, semi-finals and RTS Un, final) * – Bülend Özveren (TRT 1, all shows) * – Tetiana Terekhova and Andriy Horodyskyi (UA:First, all shows) * – Mel Giedroyc and Scott Mills (BBC Four, semi-finals), Graham Norton (BBC One, final) Non-participating countries * – Lee Wei Song and Lee Shih Shiong (Hunan TV, all shows) * – Demetre Ergemlidze (GPB First Channel, all shows) * – Ole Tøpholm (KNR, final) * – Kaldybek Zhaysanbaev(Khabar Agency, all shows) * – No commentary (RTK, all shows) * – Lia Fiorio and Gigi Restivo (SMtv San Marino and Radio San Marino, all shows) * – Michelle Visage and Ross Mathews (Logo TV, final)